Hunters!
by Anamateia
Summary: Reaper, um caçador de recompensar prestes a se aposentar, mas não antes de levar um jovem caçador de tesouros para casa, e México será o palco de tudo, mas é só lendo para saber! bjos e se divirtam! ULT CAP ON!
1. HUNTERS!

Tudo bem, é isso que me mantém viva até então essas parodias, porque cada dia mais eu me desanimo com as fics que eu estou fazendo... Como não fiz one-shot de presente para essa guria vale uma fic inteira, então essa é para você Helena Hiwatari!!!! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!! Baseado no filme- Bem vindo a selva!

Não tem nada haver com beyblade... e a maioria dos personagens não me pertence, mas pra que ficar lembrando uma coisa que todos já sabem!!!!

HUNTERS!!!!

Numa noite na bela cidade de Miami, nos EUA, um rapaz com mais ou menos 25, 26 anos de cabelos negros repicados, alto, corpo definido, e uma tatuagem no pescoço e uma olhar de mistério...

Garçom- olha o Tyson está lá!!!! – falava um garçom apontando para o restaurante. - Tome cuidado Reaper!!!

Reaper- que seja!!! – e entra no restaurante. Entrando lá encontra o Tyson e mais alguns amigos.

Garçom- bem se você não sabe quem eles são...

Reaper- conheço eles!!! São o time dos bladebreakers, venceram o NFL ((liga nacional de futebol (não, não tem nada haver com beyblade))) são bons.

Garçom- legal, então sabe que o Ray tem um golpe que é semelhante à um coice de cavalo!!

Reaper- e eu sei que o Max foi eleito o melhor zagueiro, da liga. E também sei que o Tyson é o melhor lançador que tem no país, e olha que ele é japonês!!!

Garçom- é que bom que conhece seu serviço boa sorte!!! – e o garçom sai. Reaper olha e vai até o Tyson que estava bebendo com os amigos e algumas mulheres.

Reaper- Tyson!!!

Tyson- eu... – respondendo meio torto.

Reaper- eu vou direto ao assunto, vim a mando de Voltaire.

Tyson- o que ele quer??

Reaper- você deve dinheiro a ele!!! Então ele quer seu anel da NFL como garantia!!!

Tyson- quer saber de uma coisa???? – e Ray e Max e alguns jogadores se levantam.

Reaper- o que??? – reparando que os jogadores se levantaram.

Tyson- dê isso a Voltaire!!! – e pega um copo de wisky e joga na cara de Reaper, que o mesmo pega uns guardanapos e limpa o rosto.

Reaper- vou te dar duas opções A e B.

Tyson- como é???

Reaper- opção A, você me dá o anel eu levo essa porcaria para Voltaire. Opção B, eu te forço a isso!!!

Tyson- HAHAHAHAHA... quero ver!!!! – e quando Ray vai dar um soco em Reaper, que facilmente desvia, ele pega a cabeça de Ray e atira contra a parede, fazendo um grande estrago na face do rapaz, sendo que esse desmaiou na hora.

Reaper- opção errada!!!! – encarando Tyson, e alguns jogadores foram tentar bater em Reaper, e todos um por um foi apanhando, socos, chutes, até cadeira entrou na dança.

Tyson- droga!!!! – e sai correndo, e quando Reaper vê o jovem correr, ele pega uma bandeja e como se fosse um frisbie joga em direção a Tyson que o acerta bem na perna, que o faz cair de cara no chão.

Reaper- mais alguém??? – encarando Max.

Max- não senhor!!! – e sai. Reaper pega Tyson pisa na mão dele e tira o anel.

Tyson- para que ser tão agressivo??

Reaper- você deveria escolher a opção A!!!!! – E sai com um anel.

FINITO... bem esse foi apenas o primeiro capítulo!!! Vamos para o próximo capítulo, o que vai apronta esse rapaz... Reaper, ainda vão ouvir falar muito nele!!! Bjos a todos, e novamente feliz aniversário Helena!!!


	2. BEM VINDO AO MÉXICO!

E AÍ, BELEZA?????

Bem vamos com o segundo capítulo dessa fic maluca, que é de presente ((atrasado)) para uma maluca, a Helena Hiwatari... bem é isso leiam e divirtam-se!!!!

Não tem nada haver com beyblade... e a maioria dos personagens não me pertence, mas pra que ficar lembrando uma coisa que todos já sabem!!!!

BEM VINDO AO MÉXICO!!!

Reaper após pegar o anel, vai entregar ao tal de Voltaire, chegando numa mansão enorme.

Reaper- está aqui o anel, mas eu tive que machucar eles!!! – e entrega o anel.

Voltaire- droga, logo esse ano que eles estavam indo bem... mas fazer o que!!

Reaper- legal, vou indo embora!!! – e vai saindo.

Voltaire- espere!!! – e Reaper para.

Reaper- que não me mande fazer nada, você disse que esse seria meu último serviço!!!

Voltaire- não, eu disse que se fizesse bem feito, poderia ser seu último, mas não é ainda... tenho aqui seu último!! – e entrega um envelope para ele.

Reaper- hm... – e abre o envelope, tinha algumas fotos. – quem é o garoto????

Voltaire- o nome dele é Kai Alexander Hiwatari!!! – dizia com desprezo.

Reaper- "Hiwatari"???? – estranhando o sobrenome.

Voltaire- sim... ele é meu neto!!! Ele está se dando uma de caçador de tesouros e a única coisa que achou foi confusão, tá na hora de ele voltar para casa!!!

Reaper- onde ele está???

Voltaire- algum lugar no México!!! O seu trabalho será trazê-lo de volta!!!

Reaper- e porque você não pede para ele voltar??? – com sarcasmo e Voltaire já o olha com raiva.

Voltaire- vai ser sarcástico com seus amiguinhos!!!

Reaper- vamos ao que interessa. Quanto vai ser??

Voltaire- 500.000 é o suficiente???

Reaper- 500.000??? perfeito!!! E é o meu último serviço!!! – curto e grosso falando com Voltaire.

Voltaire- fechado!!! – e os dois apertam as mãos.

Dias depois no México, num bar no México, uma moça de mais ou menos 20 ou 21 anos, alta, cabelos loiro meio avermelhado comprido até a baixo da cintura, corpo atlético, olhos vermelho vivo, até que atrás dela aparece um rapaz alto, músculos definidos, cabelos bicolores curto, olhos violetas, com umas flores desconhecidas de cor vermelha nas mãos.

Kai- hoje eu vi essas flores exóticas de nome desconhecido, e pensei em batizá-las, e o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça foi... Anamatéia!!! – e a jovem se vira para encará-lo.

Ana- certo Kai, o que você quer???

Kai- o seu barco!!! – foi direto ao assunto.

Ana- eu sabia!!! – e se vira de costas.

Kai- sério, eu sei que vou achar a fênix de ouro!!!

Ana- e eu com isso??? – ignorando o rapaz.

Kai- você ganha uma boa comissão se me emprestar o barco!!! – e aquilo chama atenção da jovem.

Ana- quanto??

Kai- hm... 10!!!

Ana- 50!!

Kai- como é???

Ana- é isso aí!!!

Kai- 15??

Ana- 50!!!!

Kai- 35!!! – tentando negociar com a moça.

Ana- 50!!!

Kai- 45!!!!

Ana- 50!!! E não falamos mais nisso!!!

Kai- certo... 50!!! – muito bravo, dá as flores para a garota.

Ana- obrigada!!!

Kai- que seja!! – irritado com a situação.

Ana- pelas flores!!

Enquanto isso, num avião Reaper estava dentro de um avião, com um homem de mais ou menos 30 anos, o nome dele era Julio.

Julio- estamos quase chegando!!! – mas o avião era um teco-teco, todo remendado com silver tape e durepox. ((tipos de fita adesiva))

Reaper- como andam nisso???

Julio- não se preocupe, se cairmos do chão não passamos!!!

Reaper- O.o

Julio- hehehehehe... vamos descer!!! Você tem que falar com o Boris!!! Porque tudo aqui é dele!!!

Reaper- como uma cidade pode ser dele???

Julio- você já vai descobrir!!! – chegando lá chega numa espécie de fortaleza de arame.

Reaper- que lugar é esse??? – espantado com a miséria do lugar.

Julio- você está em Hell dorado!!!

Reaper- Hell Dorado!!!

Julio- exatamente, um russo vem para o México e acaba com tudo!!!

Reaper- hm... – e ele entra, mas não antes de encarar um guarda que atendia pelo nome de Gomes.

Guarda- _¿Qué desea? _– pergunta para reaper.

Reaper- você não fala meu idioma???

Gomes- ahhh... você é americano!!! Bem que eu percebia...

Reaper- que seja.

Gomes- então... o que você quer??

Reaper- eu quero falar com Boris!!!

Gomes- revistem-no!!! – e um guarda o revista.

Guarda 02- tá limpo!!!

Gomes- um americano que não usa armas???

Reaper- não gosto de armas!!!!

Gomes- que milagre, mas então entre, sinta-se em casa!!! – e Reaper vai andando e olhando muitas pessoas carregando pedras em baldes, todos sujos, famintos, uma visão nada agradável.

Boris- Reaper não??? Eu já falo com você!! – Boris estava num escritório falando no telefone.

Reaper- certo!! – depois de alguns minutos.

Boris- então americano, o que faz na minha humilde cidade???

Reaper- preciso levar um garoto para casa!!!

Boris- garoto???

Reaper- sim...

Boris- qual o nome dele??

Reaper- não te interessa, creio eu. – desconversando.

Boris- tudo bem, eu vou saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas então deixe 10 mil, e pode ir atrás do seu garoto!!!

Reaper- 10.000????

Boris- claro, ninguém anda na minha cidade, sem pagar o pedágio!!! – com muito cinismo.

Reaper- que seja!!! – e joga 10.000 em cima de uma mesa e sai.

Boris- Gomes.

Gomes- sim chefe!!!

Boris- descubra o que esse Reaper quer com o Kai!!!

Gomes- como sabe que é ele quem o americano está atrás??

Boris- atrás de você, ele não viria!!! Vai...

Gomes- certo chefe!!!! – e sai.

Bem foi isso, o que vai acontecer com Reaper??? E com o Kai??? E porque Ana queria 50 da fênix??? E Boris o que ele vai fazer???? Querem saber leiam o próximo cap!!!! Bjos!!!

Mi amigo, yo no soy parte del grupo, al igual que él. Si me deja vivir, yo le daré un montón de dinero.

Ese es el gigante que me mira, sin respeto, sin vergüenza en la cara, por lo que tal arrogancia arrancar los ojos!


	3. OPÇÃO C

E AÍ, BELEZA

E AÍ, BELEZA??

Bem vamos com o segundo capítulo dessa fic maluca, que é de presente ((atrasado)) para uma maluca, a Helena Hiwatari... bem é isso leiam e divirtam-se!! 

Não tem nada haver com beyblade... e a maioria dos personagens não me pertence, mas pra que ficar lembrando uma coisa que todos já sabem!!

OPÇÃO "C"!!

Após Reaper falar com Boris, o caçador vai andando pela cidade, olhando alguns senhores sentados descansando, e algumas senhoras trazendo umas trouxas de roupas, e apenas algumas crianças nas ruas, porque o resto estava na mina. 

Reaper- ... – e olha um bar e entra, vai direto ao balcão. 

Ana- Americano?? – estava sentada ao lado dele, lendo um jornal e tomando um suquinho de laranja.

Reaper- Umph... 

Ana- De onde vem?? 

Reaper- De um lugar onde tem garçonetes!! – falava com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ana- rs... – e vai andando até atrás do balcão. – o que deseja?? 

Reaper- uma cerveja!! E uma informação!!

Ana- informação?? – e entrega a cerveja ao rapaz. 

Reaper- você conhece Kai Hiwatari?? 

Ana- como?? 

Reaper- Kai, mais ou menos 20 anos, cabelo de duas cores, uma cara de palerma. – falava como se fosse a coisa mais normal descrever uma pessoa.

Ana- rsrsrs... o quer com ele??

Reaper- já quer saber demais??

Ana- o que tem de mal saber disso?? – dizia como se não quisesse nada.

Reaper- rsrsrsrs... vindo de você, pelo jeito nada!! 

Ana- rsrsrsrs... 

Reaper- agora falando sério, você o viu?? – olhando sério para a moça. 

Ana- bem... – e Kai aparece na hora.

Kai- quem é você?? – encarando Reaper. 

Reaper- você é o Kai?? 

Kai- e você?? 

Reaper- me chamam de Reaper. 

Kai- em que posso ajudar "ripa"??

Reaper- é Reaper!! Quero que você venha comigo.

Kai- Como assim??

Reaper- querem que você volte pra casa!! 

Kai- quem??

Reaper- seu avô!! 

Kai- o que?? 

Reaper- chega de conversa, você escolhe opção A ou opção B!!

Kai- opção A e B??

Reaper- exato!! Opção A: você vem comigo, vai pra casa, sem brigas e ninguém se machuca!! – falando calmamente. 

Kai- e a opção B??

Reaper- é o contrário da opção A, mas eu não a recomendo!! – e Ana olhando aquilo se afasta um pouco do balcão e pega uma bandeja de tamanho médio.

Kai- vixe... eu fico com a opção C!! – e pega uma cerveja, e toma um gole.

Reaper- não tem opção C!! – meio que se irritando com o garoto. 

Kai- o que?? Mas sempre tem a opção C!!

Reaper- não tem!! Não no meu caso!!

Kai- tem certeza?? – e segura com força a garrafa de cerveja. – sempre tem a opção C!! – Kai segura o bico da garrafa e ataca Reaper, que se defende com o braço, a garrafa se quebra em pedaço voando para tudo quanto é lado. 

Ana- que isso!! – se protegendo com a bandeja dos cacos de vidro.

Kai- ah tah!! – e vai dar um soco em Reaper, mas...

Reaper- Opção errada!! – se esquiva facilmente do soco, e dá um soco bem na cara do Kai. 

Kai- ah é?? – e quando tenta dar outro soco, Reaper se esquiva dá uma rasteira no garoto e ele cai no chão, assim ele pisa em um dos braço de Kai, coloca uma argola das algemas, levanta o moleque de qualquer jeito e coloca a outra argola no outro punho resumindo, Kai apanhou de Reaper, o mesmo algemou a caça, e tinha Kai nas mãos, pronto para levar pra casa. 

Reaper- deveria ter ficado com a opção A!! Mãos na cabeça, se não apanha mais!! – e vai arrastando Kai, mas nisso Boris aparece, acompanhado de 4 guardas. 

Kai- se acalma!! – faz o que o caçador mandava.

Boris- incrível, nunca vi um americano lutar assim!! – com muito sarcasmo.

Kai- "Ripa" eu te apresento a opção C!! 

Reaper- com licença!! – vai ignorando tudo e todos e segue andando.

Boris- onde pensa que vai?? – e dois guardas apontam armas para os dois. 

Reaper- o que você quer??

Boris- só quero dizer que o garoto fica!!

Kai- legal!! 

Reaper- cala boca!! – e forçou mais o braço de Kai, que estava com as mãos na cabeça. 

Kai- pare com isso!! 

Reaper- eu vou embora, e vou leva-lo comigo!!

Boris- mas isso era antes de eu saber que ele achou algo muito valioso!!

Reaper- eu te paguei!! – perdendo a paciência com o velho.

Boris- eu sei, mas pelo menos você aproveitou a cidade, agora saia!!

Reaper- não sem ele!! – e puxa Kai "delicadamente" perto dele. 

Boris- você é quem sabe!! – e um dos guardas avança em Reaper, que pensa rápido, joga Kai com força no balcão que o mesmo bate com as costas e fica com um pouco de falta de ar, e facilmente Reaper desarma o primeiro guarda, e lhe dá um chute bem no estomago. 

Reaper- mais alguma coisa?? – e pega o Kai de novo. 

Boris- se acalma, isso está apenas começando!! – e os outros 3 guardas se preparam para lutar. 

Reaper- moça acho melhor você não ver isso!! – olhando para Ana. 

Ana- ok!! – e sai do bar. 

Boris- acabem com ele!! – e um dos guardas vai atacar Reaper, ele não vê outra alternativa e se defende, Kai escapa de Reaper e vai andando até a porta. 

Julio- se acalme moleque!! Você não vaia lugar nenhum!! 

Kai- vai se catar!! – dá um soco em Julio, e quebra seu nariz.

Julio- _hijo de puta!!­ _– e com o nariz sangrado vai até Boris. 

Kai- eu tenho que sair daqui!! - e quando pensa que ta chegando à porta, Reaper aparece e o pega de novo. 

Reaper- não adianta correr!! – e os dois olham Boris e os dois guardas que sobraram. 

**Continua... **

Bem foi isso, valeu pelas pessoas que tão curtindo a fic, e tudo mais valeu pelas reviews, e sei lá... a sim perdão pelos erros de portuga, mas eh isso bjos a todos e fui!!


	4. AMEAÇAS

E AÍ, BELEZA

E AÍ, BELEZA??

Bem vamos com o 4° capítulo, só digo uma coisa, antes tava uma brigacera só, agora... bem agora a situação só vai piorar!! Então vamos nessa!!

AMEAÇAS!!

Bem após Reaper chegar à cidade, ele é muito bem recebido pelas demais pessoas. Depois de alguns "cumprimentos".

Julio- se acalme moleque!! Você não vai a lugar nenhum!!

Kai- vai se catar!! – dá um soco em Julio, e quebra seu nariz.

Julio- _hijo de puta!!­ _– e com o nariz sangrado vai até Boris.

Kai- eu tenho que sair daqui!! - e quando pensa que ta chegando à porta, Reaper aparece e o pega de novo.

Reaper- não adianta correr!! – e os dois olham Boris e os dois guardas que sobraram.

Boris- acabem com eles!! – e um dos guardas pega um chicote, era grande e tinha uma faca na ponta do cabo.

Guarda- vocês já eram!! – na hora dá uma chibatada, mas Reaper pega uma mesa média ((aja força)) dessas típicas de bar e joga como se fosse um escudo, a chibatada era tão forte que corta a mesa no meio como se fosse uma folha de papel, quando eles se deram conta, Reaper e Kai já haviam sumido.

Boris- você já morreu Reaper, mas ainda não sabe!! – num tom ameaçador.

Enquanto isso Reaper e Kai estavam num jipe emprestado pelo piloto do avião.

Kai- ESSA É A OPÇÃO B?? VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO??

Reaper- cale a boca!!

Kai- você já morreu, ta morto e ainda não sabe, porque o Boris é dono de tudo isso, e ele vai te caçar como se fosse um animal qualquer!! – Reaper mais irritado e correndo o mais rápido possível.

Reaper- quieto!!

Kai- ok, seja lá o que meu avô te pagou, eu pago o dobro!! – olhando o barranco.

Reaper- não!!

Kai- eu quadruplico!! – encarando Reaper.

Reaper- não!! – perdendo o resto da paciência que tinha.

Kai- eu dobro e depois quadruplico!!

Reaper- NÃO!!

Kai- te dou mais uma chance de pensar!!

Reaper- te dou mais um "pé na bunda" se não calar a boca!! – e Kai olha o barranco.

Kai- Então espero que aprecie a queda. – falava tranquilamente.

Reaper- que queda??

Kai- essa queda!! – e Reaper desprevenido leva um soco de Kai e perde o controle do jipe, e os três, Reaper, Kai e o jipe caem barranco abaixo.

Reaper- AHHH... – e salta do carro.

Kai- MERDA!!– e também salta do jipe, e nisso ele e Reaper rolam barranco abaixo e depois de uns 800 metros de morro.

Reaper- argh... – ele e o jovem caem num rio.

Kai- arghh... – e Kai vai saindo da água cansado sem fôlego, machucado, mas não antes de pegar as chaves da algema de Reaper que descansava após sair do lago. – cadê a droga da chave!! – e assim que tira uma das argolas da algema sai correndo.

Reaper- KAI... VOLTA AQUI!! – e vai andando atrás dele.

Kai- vai se ferrar!! – correndo do jeito que dava.

Reaper- não me faça ir atrás de você!!

Kai- eu não vou voltar!! – e atira um pedaço de tronco de uma árvore qualquer, mas erra devido ao cansaço.

Reaper- você vai sim!! – e vai andando o mais rápido que consegue.

Kai- NÃO VOU!! – e vai continuando correndo até que não agüenta mais, e escorrega.

Reaper- vai... – e já meio que se recuperando.

Kai- só volto se for morto!!

Reaper- posso providenciar isso!!

Kai- quem você pensa que é??

Reaper- como assim??

Kai- aparece aqui do nada, dizendo que meu avô quer que eu vá pra casa, bate nos caras do Boris, dá em cima da minha garota!! – dizendo irritadíssimo.

Reaper- "sua garota"??- olhando estranho o rapaz.

Kai- vai morrer agora!! – irritado, ele tenta dar um soco em Reaper, que esse lhe dá um chute na perna e outro no estomago.

Reaper- você gosta de apanhar pelo jeito!! – e tenta algemar o garoto de novo.

Kai- você também!! – e dá um soco e pula nas costa do Reaper e tenta dar um "sossega leão" ((para quem não sabe é um golpe de jiu jitsu, que enforca o oponente)), Reaper tentando tirar o moleque.

Reaper- sai daí desgraça!!

Kai- MORRE FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA!! – Reaper olha uma árvore, e começa bater as costas... não, começa a bater o Kai, que acaba soltando e cai no chão.

Reaper- já chega!! – e pisa no pescoço do Kai.

Kai- para... já ouviu falar na Fênix de ouro?? – tentando novamente negociar.

Reaper- não, e nem quero ouvir!! – e algema Kai e o levanta.

Kai- é real tem valor incalculável, pode valer mais de milhões!!

Reaper- você disse que era incalculável.

Kai- você sabe o que eu quis dizer, se acharmos posso te dar 20!!

Reaper- não... agora anda!!

Kai- 30??

Reaper- anda!! – e dá um chute em Kai o forçando a andar.

Kai- você é um lunático!! Deveria ir num psiquiatra!! – Reaper o ameaça de dar mais um esporro ((soco ou chute)) Kai se afasta e vai andando.

Depois de algumas horas, Boris pelo jeito já estava informado que Reaper e Kai estavam perdido na selva, devido aos estragos na estrada e pela mata.

Boris- quero duas equipes de busca!! Se os rebeldes acharem eles primeiro, aí lasca!!

Julio- vou arrancar o nariz daquele garoto!! – tira a arma do bolso e começa atirar no meio da mata.

Boris- se acalme!! – fazendo Julio parar de atirar. – precisamos dele, depois que acharmos a fênix aí você poderá matá-lo!! E Reaper... bem vai ter o mesmo destino!!

Enquanto isso ainda na mata.

Reaper- nunca acaba essa floresta!! – falava irritado, por ter andando mais de horas e não achar nada.

Kai- até parece que vou ajudar a sair daqui!!

Reaper- eu não pedi a sua ajuda!!

Kai- posso fazer uma pergunta??

Reaper- NÃO!!

Kai- que negócio é aquele com as armas?? Você não gosta de armas??

Reaper- não!! – curto e grosso.

Kai- porque??

Reaper- porque elas me levam a um lugar ruim!!

Kai- ah é?? Onde?? – fazia de propósito, só para irritar o caçador.

Reaper- um lugar onde VOCÊ não quer que eu vá!! Agora anda!!

Kai- e se seu amigo estive em perigo, você usaria uma arma??

Reaper- sem armas!!

Kai- até Papai Noel usaria uma arma, pra salvar um amigo!!

Reaper- pareço papai Noel?? – encarava feio o jovem.

Kai- ...

Reaper- tenho cara de Papai Noel?? agora anda!! – e empurra Kai.

Kai- e facas!! – irritando ainda mais o cara.

Reaper- sabe de uma coisa Kai, eu não to irritado com você, e sabe porque??

Kai- porque?? – meio que tirando sarro.

Reaper- porque todos vocês são uns idiotas, todos que tenho que caçar fazem a mesma coisa, primeiro lutam, depois tentam negociar, e por último eles fazem algo que você está prestes a fazer.

Kai- o que??

Reaper- para e me implorar por um tempo, e adivinha, EU NÃO DOU TEMPO, AGORA ANDA!! – e empurra Kai de novo.

Kai- rsrsrs... _não dou tempo, papai Noel não dá tempo, EU NÃO SOU PARECIDO COM O PAPAI NOEL!! _– tirando sarro do caçador, depois de um tempo, pra dizer a verdade mais algumas horas.

Reaper- porque parou?? – olhando Kai parado.

Kai- eu quero fazer xixi!!

Reaper- EU DISSE QUE NÃO DOU TEMPO ANDA!! – irritado com o garoto.

Kai- NÃO!! Você ta me arrastando por essa selva mais de horas, e se quiser que eu continue vai ter que me carregar, aí vou mijar em cima de você!!

Reaper- ta me ameaçando?? Com xixi?? – pense no cara mais bravo do mundo.

Kai- eu só volto a andar se eu mijar!!

Reaper- ok, mija!!

Kai- dá pra tirar as algemas??

Reaper- NÃO!! Você tem 30 segundos!!

Kai- ah tá, mas como vou fazer??

Reaper- se vira!!

Kai- só abre o zíper então!!

Reaper- não sabe como isso soou gay!!

Kai- então tire a algema!! – também irritado.

Reaper- droga!! – e vai até o Kai.

Kai- valeu!!

Reaper- NÃO RIA E NEM RESPIRE!!

Kai- ta...

Reaper- NÃO OLHE PRA MIM, OLHA PRA CIMA!! – e abre o zíper.

Kai- valeu!! – e se afasta.

Reaper- rápido você tem 30 segundos!! – e vai andando, esperando Kai no "chamado da natureza".

Kai- credo pareço um cavalo!!

Reaper- poupe-me dos detalhes!! – e continua andando até que...

**CREC!!**

Reaper cai numa armadilha e fica pendurado de cabeça pra baixo.

Reaper- Kai!! – e Kai olha a situação de Reaper.

Kai- HAHAHA... BEM VINDO AO MÉXICO!!

Reaper- hei, me ajude que eu te dou a chave da algema!! – e na hora em que fala, cai as chaves da bichinha.

Kai- rsrsrs... – pega a chave, se livra das algemas, fecha o zíper da calça, e vê um livrinho.

Reaper- me dê isso!! – Kai sem pensar duas vezes abre o livro.

Kai- _**Nunca deveria ter dado minha alma em troca,**_

_**De um poder aprendido, ou um de momento feliz.**_

_**E agora, o que será de mim eu mesmo não sei dizer**_... você é poeta?? Aff... Aproveite a vista!! – rindo, ele lança as algemas pra longe, e vai indo embora.

Reaper- KAI...

Kai- fale!! – achando que tinha a vitória nas mãos.

Reaper- te deixei mijar!! – desesperado já porque não conseguia se livrar da maldita armadilha.

Kai- ah é!! Eu agradeço!! Quer mijar, vai fundo, você tem 30 segundos!! FUI!! – e vai indo até que...

**CREC!!**

Até que o mesmo, cai em um armadilha ao lado, e também fica de perna pro ar.

Reaper- o mundo dá voltas ein!! – e dá um soco em Kai. – me dá o livro!!

Kai- pega eu não quero ele!! – e dá o livro para Reaper, e nisso Kai ganha mais um soco.

Reaper- temos que fazer alguma coisa!! – bem esse não é o maior dos problemas, não após eles ouvirem uns passos.

Kai- o que é isso??

Reaper- não sei!! – e alguém corta a corda da armadilha e os dois caem no chão.

Kai- droga... – dizia com medo do que via.

Reaper- o que?? – se recuperando da queda.

Kai- os rebeldes!!

REBELDES?? Quem será eles?? E Boris, o que ele vai fazer quando acha-los?? Vixe o bagulho tá cada dia mais fudido, mas beleza, vamos ver o que acontece a seguir, beijos a todos e fui!!


	5. REBELDES!

E AÍ, BELEZA

E AÍ, BELEZA??

Bem vamos com o 4° capítulo, só digo uma coisa, antes tava uma brigacera só, agora... bem agora a situação só vai piorar!! Então vamos nessa!!

Obs: vou botar legendas ou seja, se lerem algo em espanho que vai ter aos monte, pelo menos, vou tentar, para que saia um treco bem bacana, então ficara assim... ((blablabla)) 

REBELDES!!

Após alguns contra tempo, na floresta.

Kai- o que é isso??

Reaper- não sei!! – e alguém corta a corda da armadilha e os dois caem no chão.

Kai- droga... – dizia com medo do que via.

Reaper- o que?? – se recuperando da queda.

Kai- os rebeldes!!

Assim os rebeldes pega os dois e o levam até seu "covil" tinha algumas pessoas, contando com mulheres e crianças que fugiram da mina e da escravidão de Boris.

Reaper- estamos mortos!! – fala ele com convicção, ao verem que os dois estavam amarrados pelas mãos em uma árvore.

Kai- não se preocupe, eu falo com eles!!

Reaper- você fala espanhol??

Kai- eu arranho!! Mas faça o que eu mando!!

Reaper- ok... – e um carinha baixinho,vai andando em direção a eles.

Kai- quando ele chegar perto, você faz "cara de mal"!!

Reaper- o que?? – estranhando. – eles vão se ofender!!

Kai- não vão, confie em mim!! – e Reaper olha feio para o baixinho.

Manito- Callaremos, que sabemos que son la banda de los boris, son las siguientes personas? Lo que hacen en mexico! ((cale-se, sabemos que são da gangue de Boris, estão seguindo a gente? O que fazem no México?)) – falando com os dois jovens.

Reaper- o que ele disse??

Kai- ele acha que somos da grupo do Boris!!

Reaper- diga a verdade então!! Não somos da gangue dele!! – tentando se explicar com os rebedes.

Kai- xiiiiii... cara de mal!!

Reaper- ta!! – e faz a cara feia.

Kai- Mi amigo, yo no soy la banda de Boris! Igual a él! Si dejo con vida, puedo darle algo muy valor! ((meu amigo, não faço parte do bando de Boris, como ele!! Se me deixar viver posso lhe dar algo de muito valor)) – tentando negociar com o baixinho rebelde.

Manito- Ese es el gigante que me mira, sin respeto y sin vergüenza en la cara! Voy a empezar por esa arrogancia tus ojos!! ((o que esse gigante está olhando para mim, sem respeito e sem vergonha na cara, por tal arrogância eu vou lhe arracar os olhos))

Reaper- o que ele disse??

Kai- cara de mal!! El gigante es un gran luchador! ((o gigante é um grande lutador)) – falando de um jeito que para Reaper, estava querendo salvar a pele, dele mesmo.

Reaper- porque to começando a suspeitar desse seu "espanhol"!!

Kai- FAÇA CARA DE MAL!! Dijo que quiere luchar con usted y dudas que termina con él! ((e disse que quer lutar com vocês, e duvida que o vençam)) ­– aí Reaper teve quase a certeza.

Reaper- seu filho de uma égua, você ta tramando!!

Kai- AH NÃO – falava como se Reaper tivesse dito alguma ofensa - ... Dijo que gana en una lucha y en la orina de sus antepasados! Y usted juega para los pirañas! ((ele disse, que ganha de você em uma luta, e urina em seus ancestrais, e joga vocês para as piranhas!!))

Manito- Usted tuvo éxito, vamos a luchar! ((você conseguiu, vamos lutar!!)) – e se prepara.

Kai- oh ow...

Reaper- o que foi??

Kai- ele quer lutar!!

Reaper- eu não vou lutar!! Kai fale para eles!! – e desamarram Reaper.

Kai- eu acho que não posso fazer mais nada!!

Reaper- porque?? – e Kai dá um sorriso sarcástico.

Kai- você pode vencer eles!!

Reaper- que??

Kai- eles são baixinho você os vence!!

Reaper- você está doido!!

Kai- cuidado!! – e Manito, do nada aparece e dá um soco, no rosto de Reaper.

Reaper- eu não vou lutar!! – e se levanta, até que um outro baixinho, chega e dá um chute no estômago.

Kai- está tudo bem, você está indo bem!! Hehehehehe...

Reaper- eu te mato Kai!! – sussurrando no chão

Manito- Voy a romper la cara!! ((vou quebrar sua cara!!))

Reaper- quer lutar?? Ok!! – e quando se prepara para lutar, vem um pendurado numa corda e dá um chute na cara de Reaper.

Manito- Voy a romper la cara!!

Reaper- você disse isso!! – e quando Manito vai atacar Reaper, o mesmo dá um soco em Manito, Reaper pega o mexicano pela perna e o joga pra longe.

Kai- o que?? – ficando de cara.

Reaper- quem é o próximo??

Rebelde 001- Usted me paga! ((você me paga)) – e pega uma tora com chamas e tenta bater em Reaper ele facilmente desvia pega a tora e dá na cabeça do rebelde.

Manito- hijo de puta!! ((palavra feia!! )) – e com uma faca de guerra, tenta ferir Reaper.

Reaper- JÁ CHEGA!! – e dá um soco, em Manito e pega a faca, e encosta em seu pescoço.

Manito- não... – tentando se livrar de Reaper, mas sabia que a batalha estava perdida.

Reaper- EU NÃO SOU SEU INIMIGO!! – e depois de ouve uns disparos. Era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ana, a garçonete do bar na cidade.

Reaper e Kai- O.O

Ana- Detener con eso! Y entonces es así, ¿que pasa tiempo? ((parem com isso!! Então é assim que gastam o tempo??)) – irritada com os rebeldes.

Manito- Pero él es uno de los asesinos de Boris! ((mas ele é um dos assassinos de Boris)) – tentando se explicar com a moça.

Ana- Él no trabaja para Boris, que llegó a buscar el muchacho!! ((ele não trabalha para o Boris, ele veio para buscar o garoto!!)) – falando para os rebeldes.

Depois de algum tempo eles explicam como foram parar ali.

Kai- garçonete de dia, líder rebelde a noite, você me enganou!!

Ana- esse lance de garçonete era até você achar a fênix de ouro!! – fala encarando Kai.

Kai- então tudo isso foi por dinheiro??

Ana- não... foi pela liberdade... – Reaper a interrompe.

Reaper- liberdade??

Ana- não sei o que vocês chamam aquilo que o Boris chama de "oportunidade", ele paga para cada trabalhador, 1 dólar a hora, mas para escavar, precisa, de pás, roupas, comida, um lugar para descansar, e como eles não tem dinheiro para comprar isso, eles pegam emprestado de Boris, nisso Boris cobra e caro, assim os trabalhadores, mal ganham para comer, isso... é escravidão!! E vamos acabar com isso!!

Reaper- entendo!!

Manito- Pregunte por él, quien gana la pelea, Mike Tyson y Mohammed Ali? – olhando para Reaper.

Ana- Manito quer saber quem você acha que ganha um luta?? Ali ou Tyson??

Reaper- Ali, com uma mão nas costas!!

Manito- Pero mike es muy fuerte? – questionando o rapaz.

Ana- mas e a força de Mike?? – Traduzindo para Reaper.

Reaper- Ali faria o que sempre fez, dançaria em volta de Mike, e daria golpes no abdômen e um direto na cabeça!!

Ana- Ali se realizan siempre en torno a lo que él dançaria Mike, y lo haría golpes en el abdomen y un derecho en la cabeza! – traduzindo para o rebelde.

Manito- Flying like a butterfly... ((voando como uma borboleta))

Reaper- the bite of bee!! ((a picada da abelha))

Manito- Le doy este regalo, porque eres un gran luchador! ((quero lhe dar esse presente, porque você é um grande lutador!!)) – segurava um colar parecia coisa de povo local.

Ana- Manito quer lhe dar o presente, pela forma que você lutou!! É uma tradição presentear um grande guerreiro.

Reaper- eu não posso aceitar!!

Ana- vai ofender ele se não aceitar!! – Reaper olha bem pra moça, e pega o presente de Manito.

Reaper- sinto me honrado!!

Ana- e somos rebeldes, não ladrões!! – e devolve os pertences de Reaper.

Reaper- obrigado!! – guardando tais pertences.

Ana- vai ser um longo caminho de volta para pista de pouso... principalmente sozinho!!

Kai- legal!! – gostando da notícia.

Reaper- eu não sem ele!!

Kai- vai começar tudo de novo!! – já injuriado daquela situação.

Ana- 50 rifles dizem que vai!! – em tom de ameaça.

Reaper- eu não saio do México sem esse merda!! – apontando para o Kai.

Ana- eu discordo disso!! – e se ouve um tiro.

Kai- o que é isso?? – e todos olham um dos rebeldes passa a mão na barriga e está cheia de sangue, e logo em seguida ele cai morto.

Ana- É O BORIS!! VAMOS DEPRESSA!! – e todos os rebeldes saem depressa do local.

Boris- quero que façam uma faxina nesse lugar, mas deixem o moleque vivo!!

Kai- to indo embora!! – e sai correndo mata adentro.

Reaper- onde ia!! – e dá um soco em Kai.

Kai- que merda!! – o Reaper o puxa.

Gomes- achei vocês!! – e quando ia atirar em Reaper, Ana lhe dá um tiro e acerta no ombro do gomes.

Ana- corram!! – e os três vão até um barco ((sim o barco que Kai queria emprestado)), e Ana estava ligando o motor. Até que chega um outro capanga e quando vai atirar em Ana, Manito dá um tiro no caboclo e salva a vida da líder.

Manito- ANA!!

Ana- venha!! Depressa!! – e Manito vai correndo até que é atingido na perna por um tiro.

Manito- VÁÁÁ!!

Ana- NÃO!! – e vai saindo do barco.

Kai- não, o que ta fazendo?? – e segura a líder rebelde.

Ana- MANITO!! ME SOLTE, TEMOS QUE AJUDAR ELE!!

Manito- VÃOOOOOOO!! – e vai atirando em quem quisesse passar por ele.

Reaper- vamos!! – disse meio que triste, por aquela situação, ele liga o barco e eles saem.

Ana- MANITOOOO!!

Eles se afastam da margem e se ouve de longe um último tiro. Ele foi dado por Boris.

Boris- Gomes!!

Gomes- fale!!

Boris- limpe essa bagunça, e mandem equipes pequenas procurarem pela mata!!

Gomes- certo!! – e sai com o ombro sangrando, enquanto isso no barco.

Ana- me solta!! – e se afasta de Kai.

Reaper- precisamos sair daqui!!

Ana- você vai me levar na fênix!!

Kai- não é bem assim... – e Ana já engatilha seu rifle pronta para atirar no Kai.

Reaper- se acalme!! – dizia calmante o jovem já não podia dizer o mesmo de Ana.

Ana- NÃO ME PEÇA PRA TER CALMA!! Vocês viram o que eles fizeram!!

Kai- mas a fênix... – ele tentando falar.

Ana- o que é a fênix para você?? Só algum dinheiro para você comprar seu apartamento em Miami!!

Kai- você não me conhece!!

Ana- quer enganar a quem??

Kai- e você o que faria com o dinheiro?? – duvidando sobre os objetivos da rebelde.

Ana- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA?? – e aquilo começa a virar uma discussão.

Kai- eu tenho minhas dúvidas!!

Ana- para você a fênix é só uma fonte de ficar rico!!

Kai- agora eu sou o vilão!!

Ana- para nós é esperança!! – e aquela discussão já estava irritando Reaper.

Kai- me parte o coração!! – falando com mais sarcasmo que nunca.

Ana- SEU IDIOTA!! – e atira.

Reaper- PARE!! – em questão de segundos Reaper desvia o caminho do tiro e salvando Kai.

Kai- VOCÊ É LOUCA??

Reaper- quieto!! Vamos fazer um acordo!!

Kai- acordo?? – sabendo que aquilo não vai ser bom.

Bem foi isso, só vai continuar no próximo capítulo, mas é isso, agora como eu to melhorada 100 da tendinite, eu to susse pa escrever fic, e vocês vão se agraciados pelas minha maravilhosas histórias!!

Mas é isso agora vou me com minha modéstia, beijos a todos, e FUI!!

PS: EU TENTEI FAZER AS PIRAS EM ESPANHOL, SE CASO NAO FICOU BOM E VOCÊS REPARARAM NISSO, EU DIGO, DESCULPE FIZ O QUE PUDE!! MAS DANE-SE!!


	6. KOLOBOS!

E AÍ, BELEZA

Vamos lá a mais um capítulo totalmente excelente, pelo menos eu tento, então quero mandar beijos, para todos que mandaram reviews, mas ainda não é o ultimo, tem muita pira pela frente, então sem mais delongas, vamos nessa!!

Dedicado, a Helena Hiwatari, e Mione 11.

KOLOBOS!!

Depois de uma guerra entre os rebeldes e Boris, Reaper, Kai e Ana estão no lago fugindo de Boris, e após umas discussões, Reaper resolve fazer um acordo.

Ana- SEU IDIOTA!! – e atira.

Reaper- PARE!! – em questão de segundos Reaper desvia o caminho do tiro e salvando Kai.

Kai- VOCÊ É LOUCA??

Reaper- quieto!! Vamos fazer um acordo!!

Kai- acordo?? – sabendo que aquilo não vai ser bom.

Reaper- te ajudo a pegar a fênix, e você me ajuda a sair daqui!! – Kai na hora surta.

Kai- peraí, deixa ver se eu entendi, você consegue o quer, e ela consegue o quer, e eu me ferro!!

Reaper- posso devolver a arma para ela!!

Kai- eu não gosto mesmo de você!! – falava em tom de nojo.

Reaper- eu também te amo!! – com sarcasmo.

Assim saindo do barco e entrando na mata, Kai seguia sua trilha para a fênix, enquanto Reaper e Ana o seguiam. Enquanto Kai subiu numa pedra e analisava a vista, Ana olha estranho para Reaper.

Ana- porque??

Reaper- o que disse?? – estranhando a pergunta.

Ana- porque virou caçador??

Reaper- igual a você!!

Ana- como assim??

Reaper- me agrediram, resolvi agredi!!

Ana- e você acha que sou assim??

Reaper- foi agredida, então, agrediu!!

Ana- rs... gosto de você, mas somos bem diferentes!!

Reaper- somos mais parecidos do que pensa!!

Ana- quem sabe!! Kai anda logo!! – e eles vão andando, e chegam até um rio, e nele havia uma bela cachoeira.

Kai- que tal nadar um pouco!! – um tanto convidativo para os dois.

Ana- chega de brincadeira!!

Reaper- vamos de uma vez, achar esse pássaro!!

Kai- pra quê?? Já chegamos!! – e aponta para a cachoeira, e tira a camisa e pula na água, e vai nadando em direção a cachoeira.

Ana- é melhor tomar cuidado!! – Ana falando para Reaper então tirava a arma e a munição que carregava.

Reaper- porque?? – curioso. – que tipo de cuidado!!

Ana- não mije na água!!

Reaper- porque??

Ana- o candiru é um parasita que nada pela sua urina até a uretra...

Reaper- peraí, como é??

Ana- seu pênis!! Se o candiru entrar só tem um jeito de tirar ele!! – e foi pular na água.

Kai- O REAPER PULA NA ÁGUA, TÁ ÓTIMA!!

Reaper- espera, como tira ele?? – Ana sorri.

Ana- amputando!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... – e pula na água.

Reaper- ah tah!! – e aperta o cinto da calça e amarra sua camisa ainda. – não, não!! Ninguém toca no "Junior"!! – e pula na água, assim que eles passam a cachoeira.

Kai- eu sabia... diz na lenda, que os nativos, colocaram a fênix para dormir atrás da cortina que se move!!

Ana- a cachoeira!! – e ele olham uma caverna, Kai não perde tempo e vai entrando.

Kai- esperem!! – e ele tira uma sacolinha que estava em seu bolso, assim que abre, tira um isqueiro. – pelo jeito isso aqui é um deposito de gás metano!!

Reaper- estudou pra isso??

Kai- cala a boca!! – e viu o fogo se dissipando. – pronto, ta sossegado!! – e quando Kai se vira, acontece uma explosão, que joga Kai na água de novo.

Reaper- idiota mesmo!!

Kai- cala a boca!! – e eles foi entrando na caverna até que achou umas toras parecia que segurava o teto eram varias.

Ana- porque eu sinto, que a gente não devia estar aqui!!

Kai- por que não devíamos!!

Reaper- é melhor irmos!!

Kai- TÁ LÁ!! – e aponta para o final do grande corredor.

Reaper- grande coisa!!

Kai- mas tenho que dar um jeito de passar... – e remove uma das toras, mas...

Reaper- CUIDADO!! – e puxa cai de volta, porque iria cair uma pedra na cabeça do jovem.

Kai- isso é um cofre, tem que haver uma combinação!!

Reaper- acho melhor irmos embora!!

Ana- o que é aquilo no chão!! – apontando para uma placa no chão.

Kai- onde?? – ele vai até a placa a tira a terra de cima. – águia!! – e olha outra duas perto. – macaco!! Jaguar!! Águia, fênix... fênix, águia!! Se colocarmos as toras perto da águia estaremos seguros!!

Ana- tem certeza!!

Kai- ah sim, tenho sim... eu acho!! – e pegou uma tora que estava perto da águia, e assim como ele havia dito, nada se mexe.

Reaper- melhor não ir!!

Kai- temos tempo, na verdade depois de 60 segundo tudo isso vai desmoronar.

Ana- vamos rápido!!

E foi indo, Kai seguia a Águia, mas tudo estava começando a desmoronar.

Reaper- DROGA!! – e segurou uma das toras que ia quebrar e desabar uma parte do teto.

Kai- estamos chegando!! – e quando Kai chega no final do corredor. – dá a pata!! – e pega a peça coberta de terra e teia, assim que limpa mostra a base de ouro. – eu te achei... não foi nenhum playboy de Harvard, ou um arqueólogo qualquer... fui eu... EU TE ACHEI!!

Reaper- saia daí!! AGORA!!

Kai- que acha de mim agora??

Reaper- SAIA DAÍ!! – e tudo começa a se quebrar.

Ana- depressa!! – e os 3 saem correndo o mais depressa possível antes que o teto da caverna.

Após pegarem a fênix, eles vão acampar num lugar não muito distante dali.

Reaper- realmente, é belíssimo!! – olhando a fênix.

Ana- se fosse você, não ficaria olhando muito nos olhos da fênix!!

Reaper- porque??

Kai- diz a lenda, que a pessoa que olhar nos olhos da fênix seria amaldiçoado, se transformaria em cinzas, em poucos dias...

Reaper- sério!!

Kai- não!! Hehehehe

Ana- e também diz que se a fênix for devolvida ao povo...

Kai- os rios se enchem de peixes!!

Ana- e as árvores cresceriam e trará sombra para os trabalhadores!!

Reaper- e você acredita que a fênix pode fazer isso?? – debochando da lenda.

Ana- não... mas o dinheiro com a venda, vai fazer isso!! Vamos comprar sementes, terra, faremos casas, e finalmente se livrar das garras de Boris!!

Reaper- entendo!!

Ana- vocês tiveram sorte, essa fruta é muito rara!! – e entrega uma fruta, a casca era verde claro, e por dentro era branca.

Reaper- obrigado!! – Reaper e Kai comem a fruta.

Kai- sabe que assim que vender a fênix vai sumir no mercado negro!!

Ana- e você liga pra isso??

Kai- você não me conhece!!

Ana- quem você quer enganar??

Kai- e se eu dissesse que iria doar a fênix para um museu, para o mundo todo apreciar!!

Ana- diga o que quiser!! – não acreditando no rapaz.

Reaper- muito gostosa essa fruta, como se chama??

Ana- Kolobs!! – e joga mais um pedaço para ele.

Kai- Kolobo?? Isso me parece familiar... – e começa a ficar zonzo.

Reaper- e... – também começa a ficar zonzo. – como se escreve?? – e cai no chão.

Ana- Kolobos... com "K"!! – e ela vê logo em seguida, Kai cair no chão. – peço que me desculpem, mas o dinheiro muda as pessoas!! Não se preocupem, essas frutas só deixam o corpo dormente, em 5 horas vocês estarão "novos em folha"!! – e joga lenha na fogueira. – o fogo vai manter os animais afastados!! – e vai até o Kai. – você realmente achou a fênix, não se preocupe, vou mandar sua parte, pra pagar sua liberdade com o Boris, até mais!! – e dá um beijo no rosto do Kai, logo em seguida vai até Reaper. – você cumpriu sua palavra, agora vou cumprir a minha. Siga pelo norte até chegar a estrada, lá vá ao leste, em duas horas você chega a pista de pouso, adeus Reaper!! – dá um beijo no rosto de Reaper, pega a fênix e sai.

Vixe maria... e agora?? Bem... é uma pena mas chegou, o capítulo a seguir será o último, mas será o melhor!! O que vai acontecer com Kai e Reaper?? E com Ana?? E Boris, esperando a fênix, sendo que foi achada, o que vai fazer?? Só no último capítulo!! Mandem reviews, e já anunciando que pintara fic nova em breve, o nome bem eu não digo porque ainda não decidi!! Hehehehehehe... beijos a Xia, Helena, Lemmie, Mione, Sguarbedon e Adorigan!! FUI!!

PS: DESCULPEM PELOS ERROS!!


	7. OPÇÃO A

E AÍ, BELEZA

E AÍ, BELEZA??

Olá para todos e bem vindo a último capítulo, sem mais delongas... VAMOS NESSA!!

BEIJOS EM ESPECIAL PARA HELENA HIWATARI!! QUE MERECE ESSA FIC!!

OPÇÃO A!!

Bem após Kai e Reaper comerem uma fruta um bocado estranha...

Kai- Kolobo?? Isso me parece familiar... – e começa a ficar zonzo.

Reaper- e... – também começa a ficar zonzo. – como se escreve?? – e cai no chão.

Ana- Kolobos... com "K"!! – e ela vê logo em seguida, Kai cair no chão. – peço que me desculpem, mas o dinheiro muda as pessoas!! Não se preocupem, elas só deixam o corpo dormente, em 5 horas vocês estarão "novos em folha"!! – e joga lenha na fogueira. – o fogo vai manter os animais afastados!! – e vai até o Kai. – você realmente achou a fênix, não se preocupe, vou mandar sua parte, pra pagar sua liberdade com o Boris, até mais!! – e dá um beijo no rosto do Kai, logo em seguida vai até Reaper. – você cumpriu sua palavra, agora vou cumprir a minha. Siga pelo norte até chegar a estrada, lá vá ao leste, em duas horas você chega a pista de pouso, adeus Reaper!! – dá um beijo no rosto de Reaper, pega a fênix e sai.

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS...

Kai- Reaper, já... acor... dou!! – ainda com a boca toda dormente.

Reaper- eu mato... aquela... – nem conseguia falar.

Kai- ai não...

Reaper- o que foi??

Kai- maca... maca...

Reaper- maca?? Não entendi!!

Kai- maca.. cos!!

Reaper- o que?? – ele olha para um macaco, um babuíno pra dizer a verdade, deve ter parado ali, por contrabando ou sei lá, mas o que importa que o animal estava olhando para os rapazes, de uma forma não muito majestosa, e demonstra isso após soltar um grito terrível.

Kai- sai... sai daqui!! – só falando não conseguindo mexer uma parte do corpo.

Reaper- eu odeio esse lugar!! Eu odeio, esse parasita "comedor de pênis", essa fruta que deixa a gente "doidão", agora esse macaco...

Kai- sai daqui macaco!! – tremendo de medo.

Reaper- eu quero ir pra casa!! Quero assistir o jogo do Knicks!! Quero minha cidade cheia de carros, e poluição!! Quero ir pra casa!! – e o desespero toma conta dos dois.

Kai- sai daqui macaco!!

Reaper- eu quero ir... QUERO IR PRA CAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – e se levanta, e pega um pedaço de pau. – SAI DAQUI MACACO, SOME DAQUI!! – e o babuíno fica com medo de Reaper e sai correndo. – eu tenho que sair daqui!! – e vai andando meio zonzo.

MAIS ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS!!

Reaper e Kai estavam já na pista de pouso, recuperados por completos.

Pessoa na cidade- AMERICANO NA ÁREA!!

Reaper- minha bolsa!!

Julio- finalmente chegaram!!

Reaper- minha bolsa, rápido!!

Julio- e o meu jipe??

Reaper- eu pago!! – julio se irrita.

Julio- ELE FOI ACHADO NO RIO!!

Reaper- eu pago!!

Julio- O JIPE JÁ ERA!! – e praticamente joga uma mochila cinza, na cara de Reaper.

Reaper- você tem água?? – se ajeitando rapidamente.

Julio- pra que a apressa?? – e lhe dá uma garrafa com água.

Reaper- não to afim, de esperar que Boris venha!!

Julio- nem esquente a cabeça desse jeito!!

Kai- como assim?? – estranhando.

Julio- aquele palerma não está mais nem aí, pra vocês dois!!

Kai- porque??

Julio- Boris, achou a Ana, na mata, e pegou a fênix!!

Reaper- o que??

Julio- agora estão torturando a coitada, pra saber onde estão os rebeldes!!

Kai- não, não pode ser!!

Reaper- tenho que ajudar ela!!

Julio- porque??

Reaper- fizemos um trato, eu estou na pista de pouso, e ela não está com a fênix!!

Julio- o que vai fazer?? – Reaper olha para o Kai.

Reaper- venha aqui!! – e puxa o Kai até um palanque.

Kai- o que ta fazendo??

Reaper- você vai ficar aqui!! – e amarra Kai.

Kai- qual é?? Você nem conhece a cidade, precisa de mim!!

Reaper- não...

Kai- o que vai fazer, vai montar num desses bois, e se dirigir heroicamente até a cidade, pra salvar a donzela em apuros??

Reaper- eu não sei ainda!!

Kai- precisa de ajuda!! Me solte, vamos na cidade e atiramos em todos!!

Reaper- O.o – e Reaper olha torto.

Kai- ah... esqueci, você não gosta de armas!! Vai morrer, se eu não te ajudar, e você sabe disso!! – Reaper olha para Kai.

Reaper- eu sei que vai fugir, e eu vou te levar pra casa!! Não importa, quanto tempo isso dure!! – e desamarra o rapaz.

Kai- então é melhor cancelar o natal!! – dizia com um sorriso sarcástico na cara.

Reaper- vamos!!

Enquanto isso, alguns minutos depois na cidade.

Boris- Olha, só, se não é a líder rebelde!! – vendo Ana, ser arrastada pelos capangas de Boris.

Ana- você vai cair Boris!!

Boris- Ah, se eu fosse 10 anos mais jovens!!

Ana- vai se ferrar!!

Boris- mas o que eu fiz, pra vocês?? Dei essa cidade, pra vocês, emprego, o que mais vocês querem?? – irritadíssimo com a rebeldia do povo.

E um dos empregados de Boris o chama.

Empregado- senhor!!

Boris- o que foi??

Empregado- perdemos contado com o posto 5!!

Boris- o que?? – e vai até lá, e olha um dos monitores, e aparece Reaper.

Reaper- Boris, você está aí??

Boris- o que você quer??

Reaper- vou te dar duas opções!! Opção A: você me entrega a fênix, solta a garota, se sai da cidade, ninguém se machuca!! Opção B: Eu te forço a isso!! – Boris olha para o monitor, e não se segura.

Boris- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA... – e não parava de rir, e ainda fez questão com que Reaper ouça, mas acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia.

Reaper- Escolha errada!! – e com uma cara de mal e o punho fechado, ele quebra a câmera, e foi o suficiente para assustar Boris.

Boris- CERQUEM A CIDADE!! – e imediatamente, todos os capangas de Boris correm e se espalham nos tetos dos bares, atrás de muros e carros velho, só esperando, e de repente, eles ouvem um pequeno barulho, que quando mais se aproximava, o barulho de definia, numa gaita, e quando eles viram de onde vinha o som, era Julio, tocando uma gaita velha.

Julio- BOA TARDE A TODOS!! Estamos em uma era, em que um animal, acha que comanda tudo, mas digo uma coisa... isso vai acabar, e vou dar um recado para Boris... BORIS CHEGOU O SEU FIM!! – e continua tocando a gaita, e vai indo até um bar, e se senta numa cadeira.

As maiorias dos capangas de Boris não entendem o que acaba de acontece, isso até começar um pequeno tremor, e quando eles viram, parecia o estouro de uma boiada, parecia... não, era um estouro de boiada.

Boris- o que é isso?? – estranhando totalmente aquilo, mas assim que aquela boiada passava, arrastava a maioria dos capangas, mas o que ele não contava era que alguém também botava alguns capangas pra correr. – Reaper, você está começando a me irritar!! – falava Boris, cagão dentro de uma sala, protegido de qualquer ameaça.

Reaper- Kai, ajude Ana!!

Kai- certo!! – e os dois se separam, Reaper vai descendo o cacete em qualquer capanga, enquanto isso Boris.

Boris- Gomes, leve a fênix, use Ana como refém quando estiver seguro, acabe com o sofrimento dela!!

Gomes- certo!! – e pega a fênix, e vai à direção onde estava a líder rebelde.

Cada capanga que Reaper arrebentava, ele pegava a arma e jogava longe, até que ele entrou em uma emboscada.

Reaper- o que?? – e ele olha para os lados, e sai correndo de uma chuva de tiros, e vai atrás de um muro, onde estava algumas armas que ele havia tirado de alguns "coitados" que apanharam um monte. – droga!! – enquanto isso Kai estava procurando.

Ana- Kai?? – não acreditando que ele estava ali. – o que ta fazendo aqui??

Kai- Ana, to aqui pra concertar a cagada que você fez!! Porque levou a fênix?? – desamarrando Ana.

Ana- não comece!! – e os dois saem, mas não antes de serem interceptados por Gomes.

Gomes- onde pensam que vão??

Kai- minha fênix!! – assim que vê a fênix na mãos de Gomes, sem pensar duas vezes, pula no capanga, e começa a socar, assim que consegue tirar a fênix das mãos de Gomes.

Ana- vamos Kai!! – e vai puxando Kai.

Gomes- eu vou acabar com sua raça moleque!! – e avança em Kai, e os dois vão se batendo, Reaper ouve tudo de longe. Ana vai ajudar Kai, mas outro capanga dá um soco no rosto da líder rebelde.

Reaper- o que?? – e olhando de longe, Ana e Kai em maus lençóis.

Flashback 1 ... 

Kai- posso fazer uma pergunta??

Reaper- NÃO!!

Kai- que negócio é aquele com as armas?? Você não gosta de armas??

Reaper- não!! – curto e grosso.

Kai- porque??

Reaper- porque elas me levam a um lugar ruim!!

Kai- ah é?? Onde?? – fazia de propósito, só para irritar o caçador.

Reaper- um lugar onde VOCÊ não quer que eu vá!! Agora anda!!

Kai- e se seu amigo estive em perigo, você usaria uma arma??

Reaper- sem armas!!

Kai- até Papai Noel usaria uma arma, pra salvar um amigo!!

Reaper- pareço papai Noel?? – encarava feio o jovem.

Kai- ...

Reaper- tenho cara de Papai Noel?? agora anda!! – e empurra Kai.

Kai- e facas!! – irritando ainda mais o cara.

Flashback 2...

Manito- Pregunte por él, quien gana la pelea, Mike Tyson y Mohammed Ali? – olhando para Reaper.

Ana- Manito quer saber quem você acha que ganha um luta?? Ali ou Tyson??

Reaper- Ali, com uma mão nas costas!!

Manito- Pero mike es muy fuerte? – questionando o rapaz.

Ana- mas e a força de Mike?? – Traduzindo para Reaper.

Reaper- Ali faria o que sempre fez, dançaria em volta de Mike, e daria golpes no abdômen e um direto na cabeça!!

Ana- Ali se realizan siempre en torno a lo que él dançaria Mike, y lo haría golpes en el abdomen y un derecho en la cabeza! – traduzindo para o rebelde.

Manito- Flying like a butterfly... ((voando como uma borboleta))

Reaper- the bite of bee!! ((a picada da abelha))

Manito- Le doy este regalo, porque eres un gran luchador! ((quero lhe dar esse presente, porque você é um grande lutador!!)) – segurava um colar parecia coisa de povo local.

Ana- Manito quer lhe dar o presente, pela forma que você lutou!! É uma tradição presentear um grande guerreiro.

Reaper- eu não posso aceitar!!

Ana- vai ofender ele se não aceitar!! – Reaper olha bem pra moça, e pega o presente de Manito.

Reaper- sinto me honrado!!

Flashback 3...

Ana- porque??

Reaper- o que disse?? – estranhando a pergunta.

Ana- porque virou caçador??

Reaper- igual a você!!

Ana- como assim??

Reaper- me agrediram, resolvi agredi!!

Ana- e você acha que sou assim??

Reaper- foi agredida, então, agrediu!!

Ana- rs... gosto de você, mas somos bem diferentes!!

Reaper- somos mais parecidos do que pensa!!

Ana- quem sabe!! Kai anda logo!! – e eles vão andando, e chegam até um rio, e nele havia uma bela cachoeira.

Fim do flashback... 

Aquelas imagens estavam em sua cabeça, a sua vida toda havia evitado amigos, a única coisa que ele considerava como amigo era um livro, no qual ele expressa sua raiva, ou qualquer outro sentimento, mas ele é despertado de seus pensamento com o som de um tiro, na hora em que ele volta a si.

Gomes- eu disse que acabo com sua raça!! – estava com uma arma apontando para Kai, pela aparência a arma havia disparado, acerta o ombro esquerdo de Kai.

Ana- DESGRAÇADO!! – e vai tentar atacar Gomes, mas sem sucesso, ele estava com uma arma afinal.

Gomes- isso é pelo meu nariz!! – e mira a arma na cabeça de Kai.

Reaper sem pensar pega duas escopetas e sem pensar mira em Gomes, que imaginem um homem levando tiro de duas escopetas!! AFF...

Ana- Reaper?? – e Reaper joga uma das escopetas a Ana.

Reaper- vamos!! – e vai carregando Kai, e dando tiro em todos os capangas, junto de Ana.

Ana- lá!! – eles vão até um armazém, e colocam o Kai atrás do balcão em segurança.

Reaper- cuide dele!! Eu vou achar Boris!! – e de repente.

Boris- REAPEEER!! – Boris estava na cidade, com duas 45 nas mãos.

Ana- é o Boris!!

Reaper- deixa comigo!! – Ana o impede.

Ana- eu vou com você!!

Reaper- é perigoso!! – e vai andando rapidamente até a porta.

Ana- você não vai sozinho!! – o segura.

Reaper- mas... – ele olha para onde havia deixado Kai. – droga!!

Ana- cadê ele??

Reaper- ache o!!

Ana- e você?? – preocupada com o americano.

Reaper- vou ficar bem!! – e foi saindo, assim que Reaper saiu do armazém Boris atira na mão de Reaper, que por sorte só acerta na escopeta.

Boris- seu desgraçado, você destruiu minha cidade!! Eu vou acabar com você!! – e quando vai atirar em Reaper, Boris, leva dois tiros certeiros, nas mãos onde solta as duas 45, Reaper olha e vê que foi Kai quem deu os tiros.

Kai- até mais!! – com um sorriso no rosto, um tiro no ombro, e a fênix nas mãos, vai embora.

Reaper- Kai!!

Boris- eu vou acabar com tua raça!!

Reaper- ainda pode escolher a opção A!!

Boris- como?? Eu não perdi ainda!! – ele dizia até levar um tiro nas costas, dado por Ana.

Ana- você já perdeu Boris!! – e Boris se levanta com muita dificuldade.

Reaper- anda tem chance!! – Boris engole seu orgulho e...

Boris- tudo bem... tudo bem senhor Reaper, eu fico com a opção A!! – e vai andando, com muita dor, o tiro foi praticamente fatal... praticamente não... foi fatal, assim Boris cai no chão sem vida.

Reaper- acabou!! – Ana se aproxima de Reaper.

Ana- eu sinto que não cumpri minha parte no acordo!!

Reaper- qual parte??

Ana- eu prometi o Kai!!

Reaper- eu prometi a fênix!! – mas...

Kai- estão falando desse Kai, e dessa fênix!! – e chega perto de Ana, e lhe entrega a fênix.

Ana- to surpresa!!

Kai- então não esqueça de entregar meu cheque!!

Ana- rsrsrs...

Kai- e então "senhor que não usa armas"...

Reaper- estou muito surpreso mesmo!! – e estende a mão para cumprimentar Kai.

Kai- eu sei!! – e cumprimenta o mais novo amigo. ((porque até agora, era pior que gato e rato.)) Mas Reaper pega Kai de surpresa e algema o rapaz.

Reaper- você vai voltar!!

Kai- o que?? – de cara com aquilo.

Reaper- pensou que ia se livrar??

Kai- bem... é!!

Reaper- pensou errado!! Anda!! – e empurra Kai, sem se importar se o garoto estava machucado ou não.

Kai- eu te odeio sabia!!

Ana- te mando sua parte Kai!!

Kai- nada menos do que 16,5 milhões!!

Ana- até mais Reaper!!

Reaper- mantenho contato!! – e os dois se cumprimentam e Reaper e Kai vão embora.

O povo comemora o fim da era Boris, finalmente estavam livres!!

Mais tarde em Miami, na mansão de Voltaire.

Kai- eu nunca pensei que voltaria a vê-lo!!

Reaper- ele é seu avô, o que acha que ele vai fazer?? – e eles entram na mansão, e Voltaire não acredita no que vê.

Voltaire- mas olha só!! – e vai até o rapaz.

Reaper- eu trouxe ele de volta!!

Voltaire- eu vejo!! Você perdeu peso!!

Kai- correr é um bom exercício!!

Voltaire- rsrsrsrsrsrs... concordo, correndo pela sua vida, após você pegar 50.000 dólares de mim!! – e muda o tom de voz.

Kai- você é meu avô!!

Voltaire- sou seu avô!! – dizendo de um jeito irônico, ao ver que o neto estava com o ombro ferido. – eu vou mostrar o avô... – e sem dó dá um soco no ombro do jovem, claro que Reaper não gostou daquilo. – não existe aspirina para uma dor de cabeça como você... "meu neto"!!

Kai- fala com se eu pegasse uma fortuna de você!!

Voltaire- a gente conversa depois!! – e dá um pequeno tapa na cara de Kai.

Reaper- eu o trouxe, quero meu dinheiro!!

Voltaire- trato é trato!! Está aqui seu dinheiro, pode ri, lance seu livro!! Ta livre!!

Reaper- obrigado!! – e aperta a mão de Voltaire.

Voltaire- agora some!! – Reaper olha para o Kai, e abre um sorriso sarcástico.

Reaper- antes de ir, lá no México, eles costumam dar grandes festas, e ele sempre comem essa fruta aqui!! – ele abre sua mochila e pala uma fruta de cor verde clara. – se chama Kolobos, com "K"!! – e Kai sorri.

Voltaire- se ele ta dizendo, provem, ele entende dessas coisas, sabe como são os escritores!! – e Voltaire e seus empregados comem a fruta. – muito gostosa!! – e continua comendo, Reaper vai até Kai e tira suas algemas.

Kai- valeu!!

Voltaire- mais o que é isso?? – e começa a ficar zonzo.

Reaper- eu o trouxe, como foi o trato, mas não me falou nada de deixa-lo aqui!!

Voltaire- seu... – e cai no chão assim como os empregados dele.

Reaper- vamos!! – e os dois saem da mansão.

Kai- incrível, eu nunca imaginei que você faria aquilo!! Quer saber devíamos voltar lá e acabar com eles!!

Reaper- quer ir lá, vai!! Eu te espero!! – dizia irritado, como se tivesse arrependido de ter feito aquilo.

Kai- eu não vou voltar!!

Reaper- então entra no carro!! – e empurra Kai.

Kai- não me empurre!! – diz nervoso.

Reaper- como?? – encarando Kai.

Kai- pare de me empurrar!! Agradeço, o que você fez lá, mas eu também salvei sua vida, então vamos dizer que estamos quites!! Então é melhor para de me empurrar entendeu?? – dizia com ameaça.

Reaper- não!! – e joga a mochila no chão e se prepara para luta.

Kai- quer brigar é?? Eu to com o ombro machucado mas acabo com você viu!! – e se prepara, com uma cara de mal.

Reaper- o que?? – Kai estava com uma cara diferente, parecia disposto a brigar com Reaper e quando vai atacar Reaper, fica com um sorriso brincalhão.

Kai- to brincando, vou entrar no carro!! – e dá um soquinho amigo em Reaper e entra no carro, Reaper fica com cara de quem não entendeu nada e...

Reaper- AGORA ACABO COM TUA RAÇA!!

FIM!!

Pronto, acabou, quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e gostaram, e lena espero que tenha gostado dessa fic!! Beijos!! Fui!!

PS: DESCULPE PELOS ERROS!!


End file.
